


Lab Assistant

by Phoenix_Is_Rising



Category: Bleach
Genre: Espada, F/M, Fracción, Harassment, Language, Science Project to Lovers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 13:20:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29635242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phoenix_Is_Rising/pseuds/Phoenix_Is_Rising
Summary: Szayelaporro had never been one to take on complete Arrancar in the first place, so you were surprised when you were inducted into his Fracción.
Relationships: Szayel Aporro Granz & Reader, Szayel Aporro Granz/Reader, Szayel Aporro Granz/You
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Lab Assistant

**Author's Note:**

> Oh god. I used to have such a crush on Szayelaporro when I was in middle school. I have had such an interesting reawakening, dear god what is it about cocky men with glasses?

Quiet and straight-laced, you presumed that you’d make a good Fracción. But you felt out of place. You never imagined that you’d end up here. After all, Szayelaporro had never been one to take on complete Arrancar in the first place, so you were surprised when you were inducted into his Fracción. You stood a distance behind his chair in the darkness. Your writing implement scratched against the paper beneath. You listened intently to the discussion. A pair of eyes bore into you, but you remained focused on your diligent note taking.

A cough. The glare that you failed to notice.

“Ehm… Lord Aizen. There is a _Fracción_ in the room.” You looked up for the first time and lowered your clipboard, holding it under your breast.

“Ah, yes.” Aizen leaned back in his chair. “There _is_ a Fracción here.” His seemingly lazy gaze fell to you and then to the chair that you stood behind.

“Please pay no mind to my assistant.” Szayelaporro shifted in his seat, leaning an elbow on the arm of his chair. “She’s here to take notes for me.” Grimmjow’s cocked forearm hit the table with a slam. He rolled his eyes, head falling to the side in disbelief.

“So Szayel gets to have a fuckin’ secretary in a meeting for just Espada?” He raised two fingers to his temple. Grimmjow’s blue eyes met Szayelaporro’s golden ones. He scoffed. “You’re _too fucking much_ , you know that, you weird ass bastard?” Szayelaporro only smirked.

“Well some of us like to keep organized. Not that you’d know anything about that…'' He turned slightly back to you. Mischief on his lips.

“You talkin’ shit, _Numero Ocho_?”

Aizen tsked. The attention of the Espada returned to the head of the table.

“Now, gentlemen, let us not fight amongst ourselves.” The warning in his voice betrayed his composed exterior. His gaze fell onto you and you suddenly felt as if you were staring back at a rattlesnake. His eyes lidded. “Your Fracción may… stay, Szayelaporro.”

“Thank you, Lord Aizen.”

And there was no mention of you for the rest of the meeting. Your pen dragged against the paper. You stood obediently, not moving from your spot, and that’s how you stayed until the Espada began to stand from their chairs. You backed up a few steps, swiftly maneuvering out of the way of your powerful superiors. You assumed your place next to Szayelaporro, to his right and a step back. The clipboard was still clutched in your hand. He spared you a glance down before turning to exit the large conference room. Szayelaporro guided you through the pack of elite Arrancar, head held high.

A low purring came from behind you. You almost turned back, but decided that if you wanted to live, you likely shouldn’t. A finger looped into the back of your kosode, ripping you from Szayelaporro’s side. He felt your absence immediately, turning to lock leers with Nnoitra. The fifth Espada examined you with a wicked grin.

“Care for an exchange, Szayelaporro?” The glip on your clothing grew tighter and Nnoitra yanked you back causing you to stumble. Szayelaporro frowned deeply and called you over. You tried to step forward, but was once again pulled back by your collar. Tiny specks from your hollow mask blinked furiously red. Nnoitra laughed, the number of his tongue fully visible. “C’mon what do you need with a beautiful Fracción like this? You have all your freaks in the basement, don’t you?”

“My special Fracción are far too complex for the likes of you.” Nnoitra scoffed, slimy tongue once again slithering across his lips.

“A woman is a woman.” He roughly shoved your back, pushing you back to the sanctuary of your master. “But I can see that there’s a stick up your ass today.” Nnoitra huffed and pushed past you. Szayelaporro followed the fifth Espada with his eyes, a hand coming behind you to usher you forward by the upper waist. He let you lead the way back to the lab, uncharacteristically trailing behind.


End file.
